The Quirks and Oddities of N Harmonia
by Blue Seidr
Summary: Headcanons/Drabbles taking place in both the anime and the game about our favorite green-haired king.
1. Sleeping

Sleeping

The first time Ash had noticed it, he didn't think upon it too much. Perhaps N had gotten cold in the middle of the night, or had an odd dream and moved in response to it.

But then it happened again. And again. And again.

Every morning, Ash would wake up bleary-eyed with a Pikachu sized weight curled up on his chest or at his side. He would sit up and yawn, rub his eyes and blink away the sleepiness, then look over to the next bed or patch of grass, and find the newest addition to their group of travelers curled up in the most cramped looking ball Ash had ever seen a human make.

It almost fascinated the raven-haired boy, that a young man with such height could draw himself in until his legs were tucked against his chest and his spine curved so his head nearly rested on his knees, and his arms hid inside the protective shell his body formed. In this pose, reminiscent of the fetal position, N took up only about half of the space he would occupy lying flat.

It was a miracle, Ash thought to himself while pondering this odd way of sleeping, that N's back remained straight and allowed him to tower over even Cilan.

But . . . Why? Why did N sleep in such an uncomfortable position? Surely it was difficult to relax enough to nod off when he looked like he was trying to disappear into himself?

One day, while waiting for Iris and Cilan to return from their respective errands before beginning the trek to the next town, Ash decided to ask N about it.

* * *

"N?" The boy next to him said.

"Yes?" N glanced down. The two were seated on a bench outside of this small town's Pokémon Center, waiting for the other half of their party to finish gathering food for both them and their Pokémon.

"I was wondering, isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Is what uncomfortable?" The green-haired youth frowned, unsure what Ash was asking.

"You sleep curled up in a ball. Isn't it uncomfortable?"

N's breath caught in his throat. Ash's innocent question may as well have been a knife in his back. Unpleasant memories that he tried so hard to suppress rose from his soul, and he unconsciously shivered. His eyes unwillingly slid shut, and images flashed in the darkness.

 _The man he once thought of as father loomed over his slight frame, boots careful to avoid the growing puddle of blood and ears deaf to his tear-choked gasps._

 _Sharp kicks to the stomach woke him from his slumber, his friends scattering to the various nooks and crannies that were too small for Ghetsis to reach them while he tried to catch his breath and blink back tears._

 _A larger than normal Liepard with an long scar over a blind white eye bared down upon him, hissing and spitting as its claws tore into his back and arms, and he desperately tried to defend himself from the feral Pokémon that had no reason to trust any human that moved and drew breath._

"N?" Not for the first time since they had met, Ash's voice had to drag him out of his memories and back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Nobody's ever actually asked me that before." N grasped.

"So why do you?"

N thought fast.

"When I was really young, I slept in a round bed. It was actually made from a large tire. I loved sleeping there, so much that I continued to even after I got too big." N attempted to shrug casually. "I guess the habit has just stuck."

It wasn't an entirely false statement. There had once been a tire in his room that he had cuddled with his friends in, and he had often fallen asleep in it, lulled by the warmth of his furrier companions.

Ash didn't look totally convinced, but the appearance of Cilan and Iris drove the conversation from his mind as he raced to them to help divvy up the supplies.

N followed, slower in his steps, and a hand rubbing the length of his arm where he knew faded scars still crisscrossed his skin.

Some scars, he thought, slightly rattled, will never fade.


	2. Physical Affection

Physical Affection

Touko had learned a lot about N since they first began dating. His likes, dislikes, taste in music, ability to perform complex math problems in his head in seconds (he immediately became the one to figure out tips after first displaying this talent on their first date to a nice restaurant). But one trait stood out above all the rest.

They hugged each other at every meeting and separation and plenty of times in between. They could more often be found holding hands than not. They had kissed, several times. But never once was N the one to initiate the contact.

Touko was the one to reach for his hand. She stood on tiptoes to pull him down and kiss his pale pink lips. She was the person to run up to him and the first to wrap arms around the other. She played with his hair and leaned on him in café booths and at musicals or movies.

Never did N grab her hand or lean over to kiss her, nor did he go out of his way to touch her unless necessary.

That wasn't to say that N didn't return her affections. Quite the contrary.

He melted into her hugs, holding her tight against his body. He gently and hesitantly kissed back, lack of experience and innocence adorably obvious in his awkward but tender attempts at mimicking her more aggressive kissing style.

When her small hand slipped into his large palm and she threaded their fingers together, he gave her hand a soft but firm squeeze in recognition. When she played with long strands of his hair or ran his fingers across the locks on the top of his head, he leaned into her touch and allowed her to play with it as she wished with only a smile on his face. When she leaned on him, an arm snaked behind her back and pulled her slightly closer.

If it had been any other boy, Touko might have been concerned with the lack of initiation on his part. She might have taken it as a sign he wasn't as interested in her as she was in him, or that she was being too needy.

But this was N, a boy whose experience with human affection had probably amounted only to occasional hugs from the women who had kept him company all those years in that castle. It didn't surprise her that he wouldn't feel comfortable being the one to start any form of contact.

And what he lacked in physical contact, he made up for with smiles, and laughs, and rushed and half-mumbled declarations of love that had him blushing in his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He lavished praise that was completely genuine, and listened to her every word, even if she was just thinking aloud about topics that didn't hold significance even for her.

He would never make the first move, but he always treated her with loving care, and that was good enough for Touko.


	3. Leaving

This was it. After countless hours and years spent wondering and daydreaming and speculating about what was outside the paneled walls and stone boundaries that made up his entire world, he was finally getting answers. Variables would cease to be so, and his equations would be that much more accurate and defined. No longer would he be powerless to stop the injustices heaped upon his friends, either. Finally, the day had come when he was ready; ready to fulfill his destiny, to prove himself worthy of the honor he had been bestowed with only days ago, but had been preparing for his entire life.

N Harmonia took a deep breath and consciously forced his steps to remain even and paced perfectly with his father's. It would not do to seem overeager. That would be childish, and if there was one thing a king shouldn't be, it was childish. He no longer had the luxury of childhood and no heavier burdens than deciding if he should play with his trains or basketball next. He was a king now, the King of a noble organization made up of valiant men and women that would look to him for guidance. He had to make sure he could give them such, and to do that, he must look the part of the wise and just king.

Staircase after staircase the two descended, twisting through hallways and past dark corridors N had never dared to explore. Soon the halls he had become familiar with over the years were left behind, and it was an entirely new section of his castle that he was being led through, steadily sinking lower and lower. The young man nearly faltered in his steps, slightly nervous from his lack of recognition of these walls and floors, but he managed to maintain a cool and confident expression. His father knew where they were going, and that should be good enough for him. Besides, he was about to venture into completely unknown territory alone. It would be best to get used to the feeling of not knowing where he was now.

His father had stopped, and N did as well. They stood before a simple wooden ladder that rose to a rectangle of roof that was shaded slightly lighter than the surrounding tiles. A thin crack separated this rectangle from its surroundings, and hints of light flowed through it.

"My king," Ghetsis addressed simply, "this is the only way to the outside world from the castle. Step through the trapdoor, and begin your journey."

N bowed his head in understanding. He willed his voice to be as calm and smooth as his father's. "Thank for your guidance, Sage Ghetsis." He had felt tempted to refer to the older man next to him as Father, but a lifetime of conditioning against it squashed the feeling the moment had inspired.

He reached a pale hand out and curled it around one of the ladders rungs. His right foot, clad in a brand-new green sneaker, rested itself on the bottom rung, and slowly, N climbed up to the hidden trapdoor.

He laid his palms flat against the wooden rectangle, the area worn smooth from constant use. Only then did Ghetsis speak again.

"You will find yourself at the base of a mountain. This mountain is riddled with caves and infested with trainers." Disgust filled the final word, disgust N felt every bit as strongly. "You will not have to travel through it, though. Head in the opposite direction, and you will reach a tunnel that will lead you to a path that will take you down to a town called Opelucid City. West of the city is a large bridge - the Tubeline Bridge. Cross it, and you will be at the Moors of Iccirus. Team Plasma will be assembling there and beginning our campaign across Unova."

N nodded. "How long is the trip?"

"If you are quick about it, you should arrive before night falls." There was something in Ghetsis' voice, though, something that hinted at discontent in his words.

N frowned. "Is there any reason why I would not be quick about it?"

Ghetsis narrowed his eyes. "You have never been to a city before, my king, and you barely remember anything about the countryside you lived in before I brought you here. I simply worry that you will become distracted by all the sights and sounds and lose your way."

N scowled. "I am not a child anymore, Sage Ghetsis. I will not be so easily diverted from our ideals by pretty lights and trees."

"I do not doubt your dedication, my king -" Ghetsis began to weave his delicate words (an ability N often admired in his advisor - he himself was nowhere near as skilled with the art of speech-making), but N cut him off.

"Then I shall proceed as planned. We have spoken of this before, and my answer remains the same. I need to experience the world without you by my side, for one day you will not be available for me to call upon. It is best that I learn to function on my own, and now is the best time to start. That is an order, Sage Ghetsis." N added a bit firmly. He was king, after all; his word was final, no matter what Ghetsis thought.

Ghetsis sighed. "Very well, my king."

"Thank you. I shall take my leave now." Turning back to the trapdoor, N balanced his weight on the rung he stood on and used both hands to push against the door. Slowly, the door rose up, opening into cool night air. Quickly, N gave another push, and heard the door thud against the ground, the hinges creaking slightly in protest. He laid his hands on the ground outside, feeling something tickle his palms as he did, and quickly pulled himself out of the hallway, taking his first steps out of the castle in over 14 years.

He shut the trapdoor back, and in the tunnel below, Ghetsis finally let himself scowl. He opened his mouth to bark a command, but the ones he sought were already at his side, appearing from the shadows like wraiths.

Three hazy figures, clothed in gray and black with only the paleness of their skin and their shocks of white hair to break the darkness, stood side by side before falling to their knees and bowing.

". . . Yes?" The figure in the center rasped.

"Follow the boy. Make sure he does not wind up in any trouble or attracting the wrong kind of attention with his foolish ways."

". . . Yes, Lord Ghetsis." The figures spoke in unison, before rising to their feet and melting into the shadows.

* * *

N automatically shut the trapdoor behind him, then turned to look at his surroundings. It was night; a dazzling full moon almost glaringly bright hung in the sky, and specks of stars dotted across the navy canvas of sky. A forest of trees stood off to the distance on his left, and straight in front of him indeed sat a large mountain, dozens of Pokémon voices clamoring inside; a few, N noted with distaste, spoke of trainers that had passed through early that day. To his right, a path ran from the north, past him, and in the opposite direction of the mountain. This must be the trail Ghetsis had told him about.

N took a breath, and fresh air flooded his lungs. _Fresh air_ . . . it caught in his throat in shock, and he quickly took in another great gulp of the chilled night air. He had not tasted fresh air in _so_ long . . . he had forgotten what it smelled like.

Wind curled around his feet, flapping the ends of his khaki pants gently, and weaved its fingers through his long hair, teasing the green locks as it attempted to carry them away with it. Cold breeze graced the back of his neck and caused his shirt to bellow slightly open, making chills run down his spine. He let out a soft giggle at the almost giddy feeling rising from his stomach. The wind! How could he have forgotten what the wind felt like trailing along his skin?

It was so open here. There were no walls, no ceiling, no confines of any type. N spread his arms out wide, reveling in the space. He could move in any direction and never have to stop, he realized.

He took a step forward, and felt something squish beneath his foot. Dew-spotted grass, glimmering just like the stars above. The 19-year-old sunk to his knees and curled his fingers in the damp grass, rubbing the blades between his fingers. He bent closer to the ground and took another deep breath, letting the nearly-forgotten and greatly missed smells of dirt and plants and _earth_ fill him up.

 _Home_. That was the only word that he could think of to describe the feeling swelling up inside of him. He was _home_.

He tried to dismiss that disloyal thought - the castle was his home, it had been for a good 14 years - but still the feeling of returning to where he belonged clouded his mind. Had the woods really made that lasting an impression on him? He consciously remembered very little about his five years among the wild Pokémon of Unova, but everything about the outdoors was screaming at him _Welcome back!_

" _Do you remember?_ " A voice spoke to him. N jumped - he had nearly forgotten. He was not alone.

"Almost." He answered. "It's on the tip of my tongue. Nearly there, but not quite, like trying to remember the next number in the Fibonacci Sequence."

A black foxlike Pokémon poked its head out from where it was burrowed in N's mane of hair. " _Well, you were young. I'm surprised you remember as much as you do_."

"How I could forget Woobat, Darmanitan, and you finding me in the woods and taking me in?"

" _True, but that's about it, isn't it_?" Zorua inquired.

N reluctantly nodded as he stood. "Yes, I remember bits and pieces of life between then and Ghetsis finding us, but not much about the woods themselves, mainly you three and the other Pokémon we had met. It's . . . a shock, coming back. I believe I've missed it."

" _I should hope so. How could you ever compare the world to that room of yours?"_ Zorua leapt down to the ground and stretched out.

"You know very well I stayed in that room so I would be safe." N sighed, not wanting to start up the years-old argument.

" _Whatever_." Zorua dismissed. " _Where to_?"

"Ghetsis said that this trail would take us down to the nearest town, and then going west would bring us to the Moors of Iccirus, where other members of Team Plasma are gathering to move out around the region. I assume we will learn more about how we will carry out our mission there."

" _Well then, let's go_." Zorua padded across the grass to the firmly packed dirt path and began walking down it. N followed, and after only a short hesitation, stepped onto the path to the outside world as well.


End file.
